On known machines for cellophaning packets of cigarettes, the packets of cigarettes are fed by a first conveyor at a given speed along a first wrapping path to form respective tubular wrappings, each comprising two opposite open ends about the packet, and are fed by a second conveyor at the same speed along a second wrapping path to close the ends of each tubular wrapping.
As it normally takes longer to close the ends than to form the tubular wrapping, and as the packets are fed at the same given speed along both paths, the second path must necessarily be longer than the first, which normally means a considerable increase in the size and cost of the second conveyor, on account of numerous technical features normally preventing changes to other construction characteristics of the machine.